Toujours Pur
by NatashaVanRomanoff
Summary: La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, cuna de todas las familias mágicas del Medioevo hasta la modernidad. Siempre puros, ese es su lema, que llevaran consigo y como estandarte hasta las últimas consecuencias.-
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: NO SOY RUBIA, NO SOY PARIENTE DE JK, y todo lo que ven aquí en invención de su mente, que yo solo he tomado prestado para entretenerme un rato. Los personajes o lugares que no reconozcan, pues esos si serán míos!**

**N/A: **

**Buenas tardes a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Por lo menos aquí en Argentina, con un calor de los mil demonios, les presento esta historia, nuevamente ambientada en la época de los Merodeadores, ya que son, por mucho mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga. De todas formas, los primeros capítulos, tendrán que tenerme paciencia porque me gusta hacerlos muy detallados, y quizás puedan parecer algo intrincados o complejos, si se da el caso, por favor avísenme, porque suelo hacerlo sin darme cuenta y no quisiera que a ustedes les aburriese.**

**Por otro lado, este prólogo, este capítulo, será muy importante para después, ya que la historia se trata de los Black, pero en realidad, de TODOS los Black, no solo los que conservan el apellido por línea paterna y que son los que nosotros conocemos, sino que he dejado volar mi imaginación y han aparecido algunos muy interesantes, veremos como piden salir y que cosas harán.**

**Antes que todo se les haga muy latoso, les dejo, esperando que si hay alguien leyendo, sea capaz de dejarme su comentario, los dejo con la historia!**

* * *

Prólogo

Normalmente, las películas de terror, se empeñan en tener grandes tormentas dónde extraños sucesos se fusionan los unos con los otros, para llevar a los protagonistas de las historias a situaciones desesperantes. Exactamente están hechas de esa forma, porque muy en el fondo quieren exacerbar los miedos más profundos de las personas. Muchas veces, lo consiguen, de las formas más maquiavélicas.

Las nubes, los rayos y los relámpagos resquebrajaban el cielo, no permitían que nadie se pudiese observar a kilómetros de distancia. Las gruesas gotas de agua pegaban contra la pared. La casa gigantescamente oscura, la luz eléctrica había desaparecido en esos momentos. El teléfono, el cual siempre es el primero en morir, estaba levantado, arrancado de la base. Los grandes ventanales que muchas veces habían filtrado tanta cantidad de luz, brindándoles a los niños horas interminables de diversión, ahora solo servían como espejos que llamaban al silencio sordo del que espera, mientras desespera. Solamente un revoltijo de mantas, cortaba la quietud tensa, del lugar. Una niña bajita, regordeta, con dos trenzas estaba acurrucada contra sí misma, en el sillón de su sala de estar. Entre las mantas, cubría su cabello dorado, y el llanto, que hasta hacía instantes había amenazado con explotar, ahora invadía las mejillas sonrosadas de la niña pequeña, que sintiendo crecer el miedo en su interior, se había acurrucado, junto a su peluche favorito. Como un sanador, el gran oso panda, con mirada piadosa, era estrujado por la criatura que ahogaba el llanto y los gritos entre el pelaje sintético del animalito.

- Los fantasmas no me harán daño…-repetía una y otra vez, en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien más le escuchara hablar- la lluvia terminara y la tormenta se acabara, Jimmy vendrá por mí, y saldremos a jugar con las escobas…

Ese era un vago intento de tratar de mostrar valentía, la niña no soportaba las tormentas, era muy pequeña cuando había tenido, una mala experiencia, que había dejado secuelas graves. Resonó un trueno especialmente fuerte en la casa, tomó una de sus trenzas y la mordió con fuerza, exhortando al grito que le salía de los pulmones a ahogarse entre su cabello. Las lágrimas se redoblaron. Vio un relámpago en el cielo. Comenzó a rezar absurdamente, entre palabras que nadie podía entender. Pedía ayuda y juraba ser buena, obediente, si alguien la sacaba de ese tormento.

- ¡Jimmy, Jimmy ven!…-pedía, rogaba mientras las lagrimas saladas continuaban manteniendo húmedo el hocico del peluche- tú… no… puedes… dejarme sola, ¡LO PROMETISTE!- el grito se ahogo en el trueno que sonaba tras el relámpago.

Gruesas lágrimas salían de los tiernos ojitos de la niña, un mal presentimiento afloraba en su corazón, algo no andaba del todo bien, y sus familiares tampoco estaban para poder salvaguardarla. Susurraba la cara contra el peluche, como si las orejas del animalito, verdaderamente pudieran escuchar el ruego sordo de la criatura.

- Que sea un mundo mejor, y la verdad no sea triste, te juro que existe, existe de verdad…-susurraba una y otra vez, contra sí misma. Los ojitos cerrados, y la voz algo quebrada, las rodillas le dolían, pero no quería soltarse. Había aprendido a qué tenía que estar siempre con las rodillas contra el pecho, disminuía la posibilidad de que alguien le pudiera dañar.

- ¿Lina?…-preguntó la voz de un niño que pareció inundar en cuestión de segundos toda la casa a oscuras- ¿Qué tienes?-le abrazó protectoramente, incluyendo el panda. Instantáneamente, sintió como su remera se mojaba de lágrimas, saliva y un llanto desgarrador que parecía salir de la misma entraña más profunda que tenía la criatura- Dime preciosa…

- ¡Jimmy! ¡Viniste!…-dijo la niña mirándolo con cariño, una vez que pudo descargar todo el dolor que tenía contenido. Dolor, que entremezclado con miedo había hecho que se orinara encima. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero James sí. No dijo nada, sabía que Alina no estaban bien en su hogar, solo que siendo niños, no podía imaginar, todo lo que aquella niña soportaba cada día. - ¡No me dejaste sola!

- Te dije que nunca lo haría, eres tonta en verdad…-manifestó el niño jugando con las trenzas de Lina, las cuales seguían mojadas.

James se había preocupado, cuando bastante avanzada la tormenta, las luces de la entrada de la casa de Alina continuaban apagadas. Había buscado a su madre, le había comentado la situación y la señora muy preocupada, se había acercado a su varita, conjurando con algunos movimientos grandes animalejos que se habían perdido por la ventaba abierta hacia el interior del bosque frondoso que ocultaba las casa de los magos de los muggles. No le había sonreído a James, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, sino que se había encerrado en su biblioteca, seguramente a hablar con su padre, como solía hacer cuando había temas importantes de por medio. James le dio un último vistazo, y vio que llevaba su nariz fruncida, señal de que algo malo podría estar ocurriendo. Entonces allí, se preocupo por la persona, que más que amiga era una hermana. Tomó su gabardina y una gran túnica que repelía la lluvia. Corrió hasta el ático dónde de una sola patada logró que la escalera bajase. Subió a toda prisa, no tenía tiempo para perder. Entre busco en los cajones viejos, que crujían a causa de la madera mohosa y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Envuelto entre papeles de seda, estaba aquella capa que a simple vista parecía contener todos los planetas, estrellas, constelaciones y cúmulos galácticos del universo, pero que si uno la volvía a ver bien, parecía agua fluyendo y qué cuando uno se la colocaba encima desaparecía. _"Algún día, tendrás oportunidad de usarla_" le había dicho misteriosamente su padre, bueno parecía ser que la ocasión había llegado. El relámpago, lo volvió a la realidad. Tenía que aprovechar que la lluvia parecía haber menguado. Corrió escaleras abajo, cerró el ático e ingresó en la tercera habitación del corredor. Su habitación. El espejo de cuerpo entero, le devolvió el reflejo. El niño flaco y largo, de poco más de un metro treinta, sostenía con fuerza la capa de invisibilidad entre sus manos, aunque esta le pesaba enormemente. Tomó la varita de regaliz y la varita falsa que había en su escritorio y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Escuchó en la planta baja, como su madre, salía de la biblioteca. Debía darse prisa; se colocó la capa, que lo cubrió sin problemas, y al volver sus ojos en el espejo, como siempre, no dejo de sorprenderse de no verse reflejado. Silenciosamente, bajo las escaleras. Su madre se había encerrado en la cocina. Mejor, no parecía haber por ningún lugar alguien que pudiera delatarlo, así que corriendo se acercó hasta la puerta, la abrió despacio, para evitar que sonara o chillara por estar mojada. Al salir, todo fue más fácil. La casa de Alina, era la casa continua a la suya y tenía grandes faroles en la entrada que al caer la noche, siempre solían estar encendidos. No como esa noche. Rebuscó entre las macetas, cual era la que contenía el duplicado de la llave principal. No habían cambiado el sitio así que todo fue relativamente fácil. Al ingresar a la casa, solo tuvo que ir derecho hasta la amplia cocina, y buscar en el sillón de la abuela que solían tener ahí, reflejado vio el bulto de mantas. James levantó la varita falsa, y de momento, al intentar algún hechizo escuchó el llanto ahogado de Alina. El corazón le volvió al cuerpo, dejó la capa de invisibilidad a un lado y busco a su amiga.

-¿Por qué estás sola en tu casa?

- Porque mis padres han salido al Ministerio- James se había incorporado y ayudaba a su amiga a hacerlo con él.- Los aurores está teniendo mucho trabajo…

- Es verdad- concedió de momento el muchacho, escuchando con atención todos los sonidos que podían haber a su alrededor.- Mamá está en casa, ¿por qué no vamos allí?

- Por supuesto…-contestó la niña, mientras se alisaba el vestido, tenía manchado la parte trasera con orina, pero ella no podía notarlo. James sonrió al pensar que era mejor que su amiga no pudiese distinguir el orín en su vestimenta- ¿Jim?- el muchachito la miró

- ¿Me dejaras alguna vez?- esa pregunta, sonaba más a un ruego, disfrazado torpemente de pregunta. James esbozó la misma sonrisa socarrona que su padre, le imitó su postura como cuando él era un niño pequeño y tenía miedo

- Es evidente, mi querida amiga, que la respuesta es No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Quería saberlo, para estar lista…- Bajo la mirada. James se preocupó. Las cosas parecían estar peor de lo que él creía

- No tonta, a ti jamás te dejaré -contestó el niño dándole un coscorrón

- ¿Sabes lo que hacen los muggles?…-dijo la niña con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos

- ¿Sobre qué?…-la cara de James representaba todavía la curiosidad propia de las criaturas, que quieren conocer todos los detalles acerca del mundo que los rodea  
- Cuando quieren jugar algo y para que sea verdadero…

Alina rodó los ojos, colocó su mano izquierda sobre su cadera, imitando sin quererlo a su madre, cuando le retaba por hacer preguntas de más. Pero ahora era distinto, la actitud provenía de ese asombro que los niños tienen, y del orgullo que se siente, al conocer algún detalle que otro ignora. En este caso, James no podía saber a qué se refería Alina, pero la niña asumía que eso era lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Qué?- aún con la falsa varita, asida con fuerza en su mano derecha, James le extendía a Alina la mano para comenzar a caminar. Se reflejó en el cristal un nuevo relámpago. Pronto llegaría el trueno que azotaría los cristales del ventanal. Debían darse prisa. Aquel recinto era siniestro. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un sordo color verde oscuro, que hacía parecer el lugar más pequeño de sus dimensiones reales.

- Dan sangre- El trueno, llegó en el exacto momento que la niña terminó de hablar.

- ¿Estás segura que la fiebre del dragón no te atacó?-esos programas muggles que veía Alina se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza. James, tocó paternalmente la frente de la niña, imitando a su padre cuando él tenía fiebre. Alina rió por lo bajo.  
- No James, estoy perfectamente bien…- el tono mandón de niña superada, que solía utilizar imitando a su madre- Escucha, por qué no intentamos algo simple, pincharnos el dedo gordo- James no estaba muy seguro de esas tácticas, no le tenía asco a la sangre, ya que estaba acostumbrado a sangrar por los partidos de Quiddich, pero tampoco iba a ponerse a merced de Alina para que le atravesara el dedo con una aguja, porque él sabía perfectamente que esa era la fatalidad de aquello- ¡Vamos no seas llorón! Es solo un pinchazo, sinceramente menos de lo que te sueles hacer cuando jugamos Quiddich con los mayores en el parque- Alina observaba a su amigo, ver cómo dudaba, apeló a todas las artes que conocía para engañarlo- Después mezclamos la sangre y escribamos, en un papel, lo que queramos jurar ¿Qué me dices?, Es una excelente idea si no te asustas…-Lina tanteo el camino, sabía que podía hacer que James hiciera lo que a ella se le antojase, solo tenía que decir las palabras correctas- ¿O me dirás que el Gran James Potter, es una gallina?

James enrojeció, pero la oscuridad no se notó. El no dejaría que nadie le dijera que era una gallina, no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de dejar que le pincharan el dedo como si fuera la bella durmiente en la sala de las máquinas de hilar, pero tampoco era un miedoso. Lo haría, se tragaría sus miedos y lo haría.

- Hagámoslo…-contestó James, más a fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa.

Recordó que su madre le había dicho que ante los momentos difíciles tenía que respirar, así que eso fue una de las mejores ideas que tuvo. La luz eléctrica no volvía, pero ambos recordaban que en la alacena, en el último estante, había una lámpara de aceite, antigua, regalo de herencia de alguna tía lejana, anciana y sin hijos a los cuáles heredar nada. Corrió, haciendo resonar con fuerza sus pasos en el parquet para que Alina le escuchase, mientras ella a fuerza de tratar de vencer sus miedos, se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar en el cajón prohibido aquel hermoso cuchillo de cazador que su padre guardaba, conjunto con pergamino, una gran vela roja que derretían para sellar las cartas, y el sello familiar, anidado en el primer cajón del escritorio de madera de cedro maciza, guardado en una caja de terciopelo

- Tú tienes mejor letra, así que escribes- dijo James una vez que se volvieron a reunir en el pasillo cerca de los cristales. La lámpara ya estaba encendida, y Alina tenía con ella todas las cosas que había buscado en la biblioteca.

Los niños se sentaron en el suelo, que estaba frío. Se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad, para tener más protección y dejaron que la imaginación volase. Cuando terminaron, tomaron el cuchillo que estaba labrado en su empuñadura. Alina vio el gran felino oscuro, negro, pero con dos esmeraldas por ojos. Ella le conocía, era una pantera, ancestral que le visitaba en sueños, luego de las noches oscuras. Porque Alina, no era la niña que todos creían, y desde que recordaba, había tenido muchas noches oscuras. En esas noches, cuando llegado el amanecer, no podía reconciliar el sueño, la pantera se corporizaba a su lado, y dormía junto a ella, protegiéndola. El mango, además tenía escrito en letras de plata el lema familiar _"Vouloir, c'est pouvoir"_ que significaba querer es poder. Alina lo tenía fresco en su cabeza, porque en las noches oscuras, la voz se lo repetía miles de veces. Mientras ella viajaba a lugares mejor.

- Juro solemnemente, que…-comenzó a decir Lina- seré tu amiga por siempre…

- Juro solemnemente que yo seré tu amigo por siempre y para siempre…

- Que seremos hermanos en las buenas y en las malas- los dos se había tomado de las manos, recitando de memoria el papel con la enorme vela color roja en el medio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que esa vela era de los deseos y juramentos, otra forma de realizar pactos eternos, sin necesidad de utilizar la varita. Que estaba guardada en el cajón prohibido, porque su padre la había confiscado a una hechicera, que pretendía atar eternamente a la muerte a una familia de muggles, solo porque ella era sangre pura. Aquella era una vela, que la suerte coloco allí esa noche…

- Que no te dejare solo, ni tu lo harás, cuando más lo necesitemos… dijo Lina sonriendo. Mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Que nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros…- con más fuerza James tomó las manos de su amiga.

- Que no tendremos secretos entre nosotros- la criatura correspondió liberando las lágrimas que tenía atragantadas.

- Que no cambiaremos por nadie…-dijo James y ambos sonrieron. Su amistad era fuerte, y ya con casi nueve años, muchas personas los molestaban con qué potencialmente, podrían llegar a ser una pareja de lo más prometedor.  
- Y que cuando entremos a Hogwarts, seremos los mejores amigos…-Ambos a pesar de las lágrimas sonrieron.

Terminaron de decir sus pretensiones, coronaron todo con una sola voz que rezó: _"Lo juramos, Alina Spellman y James Potter". _Se pincharon ambos el dedo gordo de la mano derecha, y dejaron que una gota de cada dedo cayera. Estas cayeron en la vela, que se apagó pero brilló, en conjunto, porque al mismo tiempo, los niños habían unido las manos y se habían abrazado.

Un brillo embargó la sala, ya estaba hecho, ahora tenían una conexión, era hermanos de sangre, y de pacto. Esa sangre, esa conexión, hizo que durante muchos años, y hasta la muerte de James, Lina, pudiera saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y viceversa…


	2. Capítulo I: El Hogar

Capítulo I: El Hogar…

Como cada mañana soleada, la habitación estaba perfumada por las copas de los árboles frutales que alcanzaban casi los dos metros de alto, daban con sus floreadas y tupidas copas en la amplia ventana, mientras alguna de las ramas traviesas, pretendía colarse dentro de la habitación, los pájaros cantaban en sus nidos. Por aquella época, ya era tiempo que hicieran sus casas en los frutales, y que estuvieran esperando a qué las crías rompieran los cascarones. La lechuza parda estaba sobre el alfeizar ululando tranquilamente. Mientras en la cama, el revoltijo de sabanas y edredones se mecía de un lugar a otro, lo que parecía ser una batalla perdida acabo siendo, una espesa melena que decidió emerger desde el fondo de la cama.

- ¡A desayunar!

La voz llegó desde la planta baja, como el despertador matutino. Aún dolía la cabeza de la borrachera que ganara la noche anterior. Decidí que era mejor seguir en la cama, por lo que me revolví un poco más. Cuando fue imposible conciliar el sueño, pensé que ya era hora de bajar. La varita dormía en la mesa de luz, dónde el gran velador iluminaba la tapa del reciente libro que había llegado a mis manos, casi por contrabando. El ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, sin duda se había convertido en uno de mis favoritos en un corto lapso de tiempo. Sobre la placard empotrado, el calendario marcaba con rojo y un círculo, la fecha que normalmente cambiaba nuestros años.

El día de hoy es primero de Septiembre, y comenzaré mi séptimo curso en Howgarts, una escuela simplemente de gentes como yo, es decir, brujos y brujas. Magos y magas. Hechiceros y hechiceras. Conserjes, profesores, directivos, compañeros, fantasmas, armaduras encantadas y polstegirts completan el decorado superficial del colegio. Ya de pie, la gran foto sobre el espejo me devuelve el saludo. Somos todos y ninguno a la vez. Un grupo de adolescentes, los cuales ataviados con las túnicas escolares, sostenemos cada uno un juego de llaves. Suspiro, esa foto, fue el inicio de una era. Una era distinta a las demás, porque todos éramos necesarios para cambiar los rumbos, para no darnos por vencidos y hacer honor a nosotros mismos. Realicé dos pasos y choqué contra algo pesado, como siempre, mi dedo pequeño fue el que resulto más lastimado. ¿Contra qué me había golpeado? ¡Libros! Los había dejado separados anoche para acomodarlos cuando me despertase, maldición, tendría que haberlos ordenado ayer. Gruñí, moví la varita y se fueron apilando, para empequeñecerlos y que entrasen en el baúl. Lo bueno de tener más diecisiete años, aunque sean un par de horas, es que el Ministerio, no te puede perseguir, por hacer magia fuera de la escuela. ¡Ojala la resaca se pasase de igual manera, con movimientos de la varita!

Acabe de colocar ya todos los malditos libros que nos piden. Por Merlín qué son una gran cantidad de libros para el año escolar. Igualmente, solamente los libros, sin hablar de pergaminos y tinteros, ocupaban normalmente un baúl completo. La ropa tenía que entrar en otros dos. Siempre había agradecido al mago que había inventado el hechizo reductor, ya que nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con tantos bultos, y sin dudas que nadie los cargaría por mí.

El baño y el vestidor ocupaban otro tercio completo de la habitación, pero gustosa, esa mañana los encontré reconfortantes. Nadie molestaba. Estábamos, solas, mi borrachera y yo. Ya nada quedaba de mi ropa, porque todo estaba empacado, pero como cada año, un cofresito de madera oscura, quedaba al desamparo del tiempo. Contenía, los recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Casi impulsada hipnóticamente, lo tomé y lo abrí. Allí se apiñaban las cartas, las fotografías en sepias y los recuerdos más desastrosos de mi vida.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me acerqué al psicólogo para hablar de ese tema. Se había hecho muy difícil, porque en la escuela muggle no estaba teniendo buenos resultados en mis clases, los niños no me molestaban por ser rara, ya que cierta vez, ante las burlas había tenido un estallido de magia accidental y desde allí todos me habían temido. No sacaba buenas notas, porque no dormía lo suficiente, y eso se debía a las visitas nocturnas que recibía cada noche en mi cuarto. Recuerdo que llegué al consultorio de la psicóloga, y sin más me presente: _"Buenos días, soy Alina Spellman, y soy la hija de un pedófilo"_. Ahora en retrospectiva, no comprendo porque la muggle no me echó a patadas, con esa actitud de niña superada, pero no lo hizo y trabajamos mucho desde ahí.

Había una carta, estaba fechada hacía seis años atrás, por ese entonces tenía once años. Acababa de comenzar mi recorrido por Hogwarts. La tomé entre mis manos. Me parecía paradójico encontrarla, justo aquél día, dónde con el correr de las horas partiría a comenzar el que sería mi último año. La letra esmeralda era esmerada. Todavía se notan los trazos de niña, que poco tenían que ver con la letra de médico muggle que tenía ahora.

_"1ro de Septiembre 1971. _

_Mamá y papá, anoche ha sido la selección, orgullosamente he quedado para la casa de Gryffindor, como James. Se nos ha sumado Sirius Black, ese niño que les conté del Callejón Diagon. Parece que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de la decisión del sombrero, puesto que repetía una y otra vez, que todos los Black, acababan en Slytherin y él había sido la excepción. Confieso, que por un momento me sentí como él, ustedes son los dos Ravenclaws, espero que no estén decepcionados de mí. _

_Ya he tenido las primeras clases, están muy bien. La profesora Mcgonagall, la jefa de la casa, enseña Transformaciones, es una materia de lo más entretenida, y James es un prodigio. Ha conseguido en una sola clase más de veinte puntos para nuestra casa, estoy segura que brillará, aunque ya ha estado cerca que le castiguen por ser bromista. No te preocupes mamá, no le seguiré los juegos, así que no tendrás cartas del director avisándote de nada, lo prometo._

_Por otro lado, tendrán que saber que Encantamientos, la clase del profesor Flitwick, jefe de las águilas es la clase que mejor se me da. Quizás sea un compensatorio por no haber ido a parar con Rowena o la Dama Gris. Sé que sabrán comprender. Pociones no está nada mal, y el profesor Slughorn mamá te manda sus saludos, ya me dijo que eras parte de su club de Eminencias, y qué espera que yo sea tan distinguida como tú, algún día. No creo que esté en todos sus cabales, pero qué más podía responderle que un escueto "sí profesor"._

_Aquí los cuartos son adoselados, parecen que la tapicería no ha sido remodelada desde tiempos de los fundadores. Comparto la habitación con personas muy interesantes y de lo más divertidas. Algunas son hijas de muggles, como es el caso de Lily, una pelirroja ojiverde que estoy segura encantará a los muchachos cuando crezca. Es bastante regordeta, como yo mamá, así que nos llevamos bastante bien. Quién ha caído como un grano de maíz entre toneladas de soja, es la hija de Marius Black, Cassiopeia Black. ¿Por qué todos se han emocionado al escuchar el nombre de su papá, mamita? ¿Hay algo de especial en él? De cualquier forma, es una niña muy lista y sensata. Aunque por lo que parece bastante parecida a su primo. Fay Eaten, es la cuarta compañera de habitación, algo taciturna, y no muy dada a la conversación, aunque hace pocas horas que estamos dentro del castillo._

_¿Cómo está Nessa mamá? Dile que la extraño, que quisiera que este aquí conmigo y no allí sola en la gran casa. ¿La has sacado de casa mamá? Te rogaría que así lo hicieras, no quisiera que a ella también le hagan visitas nocturnas. Ya bastante conmigo, cómo para qué ella también las tenga que sufrir. Por favor mamá, no dejes que la toque. Prometo estudiar mucho, y hacer las cosas bien para que papá no esté enojado, y no se desquite con ella. Llévala a lo de la abuela, allí todos la cuidarán. La gran campiña francesa le hará bien._

_Voy terminando porque Lily quiere que comencemos a hacer nuestras tareas, así podemos tener el fin de semana libre, les escribiré en cuánto pueda, dile a Nessa que la extraño y que la veré para navidad._

_Saludos, te quiere,_

_Alina."_

Una lágrima traviesa comenzó a bajar por mi mejilla. Prometía ser niña buena y sacar buenas notas, como creyendo que con eso, no tocarían a mi hermana menor. Patrañas, sucias mentiras. Pero tengo que agradecer, que a Nessa no la tocó nunca nadie. Misteriosamente, mi padre, murió una fría noche de invierno. Un ataque masivo al corazón, dijeron los medimagos, nada se pudo hacer. Esa fue la noche más feliz de mi vida.

- ¿No piensas bajar a desayunar?

Alcé la vista, Nessa me devolvía la mirada y me atravesaba con sus ojos verdes. Los ángeles realmente no tienen espalda, pensé, porque mi hermana era lo más hermoso e importante que tenía en la vida, mi pequeño ángel guardián.

- Resaca, necesito tomar litros y litros de agua…

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Me gustaba verla reír, con aquella inocencia, que todavía conservaba, esa misma que a mí me habían robado a muy temprana edad. Volvía a dar gracias a Merlín que ella nunca había tenido que sufrir los horrores que yo había soportado por ella. La amaba, era mi pequeña hermana. Nunca nada iba a pasarle mientras yo pudiera cuidarla. Al final, acabé por ponerme de pie y acompañarla hasta el piso inferior dónde estaba la cocina.

El amplio comedor, daba cobijo a las siete personas que normalmente vivíamos allí, y las que se sumaban implacables en el tiempo. Era un casa de dos plantas muggle, en plena ciudad de Londres muggle. Aquella casa funcionaba casi como un orfanato moderno. Solo que, todos los adolescentes que ahí vivíamos, disponíamos del dinero suficiente para mantenerlo, puesto que nuestras bóvedas en Gringotts, no aminoraban en oro.

- Sus borracheras, son infernales, escuché a Sirius vomitar desde bien entrada la mañana hasta recién…

Sirius Black, dormitaba, cabeza contra la enorme mesa de madera maciza negra del comedor. Al sentirse nombrado, solo había levantado su dedo índice, para indicar que conservaba la conciencia, aunque fuera por momentos efímeros. Su largo cabello negro azulado, caía graciosamente sobre la madera, contrastando de manera escandalosa contra lo blanco de su piel. Por encima de la chaqueta de cuero, sobresalía una camisa fina, blanca. Alzó lentamente la cabeza, y por un momento cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, supe que sería un infierno viajar con él en el tren. Las ojeras rojizas debajo de los párpados, denotaba el estado corporal que traía. Nulo, cero. Respiraba por inercia, y viajar con él sería una pesadilla, ya que aunque no tuviera contenidos en su estómago para devolver o regurgitar, se encargaría seguramente, de encontrar algún blanco, lo suficientemente predispuesto para la pelea.

El cómo Sirius había terminado en aquella casa, merecía toda una historia aparte. Hacía un año, que cansado del trato que le daban en su casa, había decidido que lo mejor era huir. ¿A dónde había terminado? En la casa de James. El matrimonio Potter, le había dado cobijo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si aquel muchacho era solo un pobre chico que se había atrevido a forzar las tradiciones familiares. Sirius provenía de una gran y distinguida casa de magos sangre pura. La más antigua de toda Inglaterra, que por muchos años no había tenido descendencia, y parecía que habían decidido parir chicos todos a la misma vez y con escasa diferencia de edad entre unos y otros. Cualquier mago puro, que quería re categorizar su nombre y por demás su apellido, buscaba emparejarse con algún Black. Sirius y Regulus, los varones, encargados de mantener el apellido, eran las presas de todas las damas de sociedad. Todas las familias querían que sus hijas, acabasen casadas con alguno de los dos, por lo que desde niños, los varones habían sido entrenados para mantener la cortesía, ser pequeños adultos pero por sobre todas las cosas ser encantadoramente mortales. Al ingresar a Howgarts, fue todo un golpea a la moral de la Walburga Black que su primogénito, el mayor, la esperanza depositada en él, se hubiera ido al traste. Así que comenzó a tratarlo mal, y a comunicarle a quién quisiera escuchar, que su hijo mayor era la escoria de la familia. Cansado de todo aquello, a los dieciséis años, decidió que aquello era demasiado y se fue de su casa, renegando de ella, pero no del apellido. Porque en el fondo, a Sirius le gustaba que le llamasen el La Estrella Negra, el Black que arremetía contra todo y todos para lograr lo que quería.

- ¿Han acabado de preparar sus baúles?

Devuelta a la realidad, la voz de Ted nos trajo a la cocina de la casa. Tenía entre sus brazos un amasijo de cobijas en puro movimiento. Sonreí, la cuestión de ser padre a Ted todavía le volvía loco.

- Espero, anoche les dije que dejasen todo preparado

La madre de todos, quién con apenas veinte años se había hecho cargo de todos. Andrómeda Black.

La historia de Ted y Andy, se remonta antes que ingresasen a Hogwarts. Una mañana lluviosa, de esas que Londres nos tiene bien acostumbrados. Según ellos Druella Black, estaba decidiendo con sus hijas, que túnicas serían apropiadas para ellas durante el año escolar. De primera mano, bordadas con hilos de oro y plata. Mucha plata y pequeñas esmeraldas, para cumplir con los colores de la casa a la que pertenecían todos los Black, desde el antaño, Slytherin, de quienes se creían herederos por una antiquísima línea materna. Antes de Phineas Black, antes del primer Black en el tapiz, ellos suponían de la existencia de un casamiento de una Slytherin con uno de los suyos, y que de ellos devendrían como herederos, únicos, de la casa, del fundador y de todo el prestigio que constituía pertenecer a la antiquísima casa. Las túnicas de las hermanas Black, tenían que ser distinguidas, hermosas, etéreas. Hacerlas como hadas y veelas, una cruza maravillosa a los ojos de la gente de belleza, astucia, singularidad, poder e imaginación. Porque las señoritas Black, habían sido criadas de esa forma y de ninguna otra. Andrómeda, era la hija mediana de Cygnus y Druella, la que podía pasar desapercibida entre la gente, por el solo gusto de observar. Por eso aquel día, mientras su madre y sus hermanas le elegían túnicas, ella se había retirado a la parte de las túnicas de segunda mano, solo para observar. Allí lo había visto, un niño pequeño, larguirucho, de la misma estatura que ella, con los ojos ávidos de devorar todo el paisaje con la mirada. Ese era Ted Tonks, el mago que se había llevado el corazón de Andy en el momento en que le vio. Cruzaron miradas, intercambiaron apenas algunas palabras, coincidieron en ser el primer año de los dos en el castillo y se prometieron en palabras sin sonidos continuar desarrollando su amistad a lo largo del período escolar. Ella terminó en Slytherin y él en Hufflepuff. Lo que parecían ser brechas incansables, no habían sido más que fuego en sus interiores, que se consolidó con el paso de los años, conjunto con la relación. Y de su amor, había nacido Nymphadora, Dora para todos nosotros, aquella hermosa cosita que ahora se removía entre los brazos de Ted. Una historia de amor, que había podido atravesar todas y cada una de las barreras.

- Hemos realizado todo cuánto era necesario

Todavía con la voz áspera, a causa de la borrachera y ahora la nueva instalada resaca. Intenté comunicar todo cuánto era posible en palabras claras y concisas. Andy sonrió mientras alimentaba a Dora, quién estaba sentada en su sillita de comer. Apenas había cumplido un largo y a la vez tan corto año de edad, por lo qué era muy pequeña para que se le presentase algún rasgo mágico. Pero todos sabíamos que más tarde o más temprano llegaría. Estábamos seguros. Sonó el timbre, Nessa, quién era la que más cercana estaba de la puerta se aprontó a ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta la puerta.

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

La risa que continuo a esa frase, hizo que sonriéramos entre todos. Eran Remus y Lily, quienes normalmente estaban acostumbrados a venir el primero de Septiembre por la mañana así nos íbamos todos juntos al andén.

Lily provenía de una familia muggle muy interesante y abierta hacia la magia y Remus si bien era hijo de magos, cargaba con un oscuro secreto, que lo tenía muchas veces postrado en la cama, la licantropía, o el pequeño problema peludo, como James le había denominado. Aún con todos los contratiempos, nunca tuvo un episodio en el cual hubiese herido a algún estudiante, la única rareza que tenía, era que normalmente comía la carne casi cruda, pero nada más.

- Están por demás desarmados, eh muchachos-

Saludó estrechando las manos de los muchachos y con besos en las mejillas a las mujeres. Para cuando se acercó a la silla de la pequeña Dora, como siempre, le hizo caras a lo que la niña rio con fuerzas mientras golpeaba las pequeñas manitas contra la silla. Andy le indicó que estaba bien que la alzase que no ocurría ningún problema. El muchacho suavemente la tomó en brazos, mientras la niña sonreía. Le hizo jugar, dieron vueltas ante la mirada atónita de todos los que estábamos ahí presentes, Remus por lo general no se llevaba muy bien con los niños, porque le temían por la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo, pero parecía que con Dora, la cosa era distinta. Cuando quiso volver a colocarla en la sillita, la pequeña se tomó con fuerza de su cuello, indicándole que no quería que la dejara ahí. Remus intentó calmarla pero no consiguió el más mínimo cambio de actitud en la niña. Cuando consiguió que la niña se volviese a sentar en su silla, con un mohín a punto de salirle, sucedió lo impensado. Grito desde lo más profundo de su morrudos pulmones, y su cabello que normalmente era negro azabache como todos los Black, cambió a rosado chillón. ¡Magia espontanea! Dora había tenido su primer arranque de magia espontanea, y se lo debíamos a Remus. Andrómeda, soltó un río de lágrimas, su hija apenas había cumplido un año pero ya había mostrado que sería una gran bruja y muy pronto quedó claro, que era una metamorfomaga. Algo que adjudicaron al lado de Ted, porque que Andrómeda recordase no había metamorfomagas en la familia Black, puesto que eran considerados como fenómenos aún en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Mi niña! Mi pequeña niña…-decía Andy mientras lloraba desconsoladamente como la madraza que era- ¡Magia espontánea Ted! Al año de edad ¡Oh Ted esto es maravilloso!

Su esposo había levantado a la bebe y ahora le hacía dar vueltas tal y como Remus lo había hecho. Estaba tan orgulloso, aquel era el tercer día más feliz de su vida. El primero había sido cuando su hija había nacido, el segundo cuando había conseguido que Andy se deslizara vestida de encaje blanco, herencia de la abuela Black, en la pequeña capilla dónde se habían casado y ahora el día en qué su hija había mostrado que era una bruja de toda sepa. No escondió las lágrimas e hinchó el pecho hasta que aire ya no tuvo lugar, para demostrar cuan orgulloso estaba de ella. Observó a Remus, parecía ser el único que se había percatado el papel que había jugado el muchacho en aquella explosión, no dijo nada, observó la paternal ternura con qué observaba a Dora.

- ¡Celebremos por Dora!

La voz de Cassiopeia se había alzado por encima de las demás. Tomó a Remus de la cintura y besó la comisura de sus labios. Aquellos eran pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eran el ying y el yang de la institución. No solo por sus extremistas personalidades, sino porque verlos además ya creaba una sensación de armonía. Cassiopeia era la mayor hija bruja que habían tenido Marius Black y su esposa una Longbottom. Ambas familias en el mundo mágico eran muy respetadas, los Black, por sobre todo y todos, por lo que cuando descubrieron que Marius era un squibb se habían deshecho de él. Lo habían abandonado en una noche de tormenta, en un orfanato muggle y nunca lo habían ido a buscar. Todo habría seguido su curso, si el destino, esa fuerza poderosa a la cual todos los mortales estamos atados, se tomó algunas cartas en el asunto. Con el tiempo, en unas clases de tarotismo, runas antiguas y terapias orientales de por medio, Marius y su esposa se habían conocido. Compararon sus historias tan similares y en poco tiempo, ya eran una pareja formal, se casaron y en el nacimiento de su primer hijo, al saber que era mujer, cedieron al deseo de Marius de ponerle el nombre de una constelación, de Cassiopeia, quién tenía las estrellas más hermosas del cielo nocturna y también en honor a una señorita muy hermosa, que solía acercarse a él mientras para cerciorarse que nada le faltase en el orfanato. Luego llegaron los gemelos y la niña pequeña, quién ahora estaba cumpliendo once años. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Marius y su esposa, cuando el mismo Dumblendore se acercó a ellos para contarles la verdad sobre sus familias y además el hecho que su primogénita, quién no solo era una Black, sino que además era bruja, porque de la unión de dos squibbs, ahí dónde el cromosoma mágico en ellos dos había fallado, en su hija había salido airoso. Y así sucesivamente, durante los próximos años, para seguir comunicándoles las noticias de la descendencia mágica que tenían. Todo fue color de rosas, durante los primeros años de Cassie, hasta que la tragedia tocó la puerta de los Black. En un robo, no solo desvalijaron la casa de todo lo que había adentro sino, que además, asesinaron a los padres y a uno de los gemelos, Cygnus. Más de mitad de su familia había sido asesinada, así que Cassie, su hermano Alioth y su hermana Antilia, la menor eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido, porque no se encontraban en la casa, sino en la casa de James, con su tía Dorea, hermana de menor de Marius, quién conoció de mayor. Desde ese entones, vivían los tres con la tía Cassiopeia, aquella mujer que hubiera cuidado a su padre cuando niño, se hizo cargo de la crianza de los tres sobrinos. Cassie, decidió irse a vivir con nosotros, entonces las tías Black, hermanas de Marius, Cassiopeia y Dorea decidieron buscarnos una casa amplia, para que cupiéramos todos, para vivir, todos los renegados de la familia. Así habíamos terminado todos viviendo juntos. Mi hermana y yo, éramos las coladas, pero también teníamos una historia bastante apegada a los Black, solo que más oculta, podríamos decirlo.

- Ya es tiempo de qué marchemos muchachos, miren la hora

Lily señalaba el reloj que colgada detrás de nosotros. Marcaba que ya casi eran las diez de la mañana lo que nos dejaba una hora para poder terminar con todas las cosas y dirigirnos hasta la plataforma 9 3/4. Todos nos pusimos de pie, cada uno a su propio tiempo y en su propia forma. Pero todos teníamos el mismo destino, buscar en nuestras habitaciones los baúles. Se sentía en el aire, que todo volvía a comenzar, que otro año, nos llamaba al castillo, dónde, muchas cosas se estaban gestando, pero que preferíamos desdeñar, el alza de Lord Voldemort, era una de ellas, y temíamos porque sabíamos que muchas cosas habían cambiado ese verano en la familia.

* * *

_Buenas tardes! Cómo les va? En Argentina, por lo menos en mi provincia está bastante fresco, así que se puede disfrutar de escribir. Les dejo otro capítulo, esperando que les guste! Si alguien está leyendo por ahi, les agradecería queme dejarán una opinión por buena o mala que sea, del ff, para ver si sirve o en que puntos tengo que mejorar. Buen día para todos!_

_Saludos Tash!_


	3. Capítulo II: El viaje más trágico

Capítulo II: El viaje más trágico de todos (parte I)

Faltando algo más de media hora para la partida del tren, llegamos a Kings Cross. La aparición conjunta, era algo que todos sabíamos hacer bastante bien, así que no había problemas en ese aspecto, Teníamos un lugar que normalmente aparecíamos, porque teníamos unos minutos para comunicarnos con Tía Cassiopeia. Ella sí que tenía una historia bastante interesante para contar, solo que como nadie nunca le había preguntado, a nadie había respondido.

- Han llegado tarde

La mujer vestía religiosamente siempre de negro, como si guardase un luto constante, por alguien o por algo que no deseaba contarle naturalmente a todo el mundo. Tía Cassiopeia, provenía de la misma antigua casa de los Black, que nosotros, pero ella, era de la vieja escuela. Además del negro azabache que cubría todas sus vestimentas, llevaba siempre el pelo recogido en un tirante rodete, no mostrando el fino cabello rubio que tenía. Aquella mujer era hermosa, por dónde la vieras, y aunque la edad se hubiera hecho marcas imborrables en la piel, aún podías considerarla la más hermosa de todas.

- Es que Dora, hoy ha tenido su primer estallido de magia espontanea, tía, solamente tiene un año

Andrómeda, con el pecho henchido y la bebe en brazos, sonreía a su tía, la cuál dejo escapar una sonrisa amplia y abrazo a su sobrina. Esa maternidad frustrada, que nunca claudicaba cuando se trataba de los hijos de los demás. Cassiopeia aunque no tenía hijos propios, había sabido adoptar a sus renegados sobrinos como propios, porque llevar el apellido Black, muchas veces era una tragedia personal, que involucraba muertes horrorosas. Aquella señora mayor, entrada en años, con sus cabellos rubios tiñéndose lentamente de blancos, es la imagen perfecta de las abuelas de los cuentos de hadas. Aunque era una mujer taciturna, estricta, derrochaba amor para sus sobrinos. Pero el tipo de amor, con el que ella había crecido. A la izquierda de la mujer, Cassie abrazaba entre lágrimas a su hermana menor. Ese año, sería el único que compartirían los tres dentro del castillo, por lo que tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo. Alioth estaba en quinto año, y pertenecía como la mayoría de Los Black, a la casa de Slytherin, compartía clases con Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, aunque no se llevaban bien desde el principio porque aunque compartían el apellido, siempre le habían hecho ver que él era el hijo del Squibb, del que había sido sacado del tapete familiar. Alioth, nunca había reaccionado ante los comentarios de los demás, pero si se había sabido vengar en cada ocasión que había podido. Como todo buen Slytherin, nunca había dejado que sus emociones interfirieran con el trabajo que se tenía que realizar: demostrar que él era igual de digno que las hijas de Druella y de Cygnus o el hijo de Walburga y Orion de llevar el apellido familiar. Nunca le habían hecho nada, por temor a la Tía Cassiopeia, si hasta los padres de los muchachos temían al poder de Cassiopeia cuando enojaba. Solo una vez, Bellatrix, se había sentido lo suficientemente bien afortunada para desafiarla en alguna de sus órdenes. Terminó convertida en ratón durante todo un día, y con varias marcas productos de los cruccios que la tía la había administrado. Con eso, además de ser la única demente que intentó oponerse a un férreo matriarcado, nadie más ni siquiera intentó hablar del tema.

- Antilia ¡Estas enorme!- Cassie abrazaba a su hermana menor mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

La niña sonreía, aunque poco iba quedando la pequeña que viésemos crecer hacía tantos años. Ahora con once años, ya estaba desarrollada en sus pechos que comenzaban a ser turgentes, nada igual a la planicie que supiera tener años atrás. Herencia de los Black, alguien supo decir, puesto que la niña tenía la belleza imperecedera que caracterizaba a todas las mujeres de las familias. Pero si bien, algunas nacían con estrellas había otras mujeres que nacían estrelladas. Antilia, al igual que Narcissa y Dorea, tenían el cabello rubio claro, lejos del renegrido de Bellatrix y Cassie, era imposible pensar que todas estas personas encontradas en un oscuro pasaje del Callejón Diagon, pudiésemos pertenecer a la misma familia madre. Pero así era, todos éramos Black, en menor o mayor manera, y todos compartíamos el mismo temperamento que nos hacía pertenecer a lo impertenecible, porque aunque nos dividían las formas de pensar con respecto a los muggles, la sangre por nuestras venas demostraba que corría de igual manera para todos, los que nos hermanaba en las desgracia y nos regocijaba en las alegrías. Los ojos azules hielo, grises algunos días, le hacían parecer angelical. Aunque era normal, que la niña fuera reservada, hablaba poco y escuchaba mucho, era muy afortunada, de tener a sus hermanos y a nosotros que parecíamos llenar sus días con las palabras que ella no decía.

Los abrazos cruzados, las palabras de despedida prometiendo que en Navidad estaríamos todos presentes en la casa de Tía Cassiopeia. Dora que lloriqueaba por los rincones y no se quería despegar de los brazos de James, Sirius y Remus, y nosotras que buscábamos apresuradamente un compartimiento dónde pudiésemos caber todos. Justo cuando logramos introducir a todo el mundo en el tren, en uno de los vagones con las habitaciones más anchas, del otro lado del cristal, vimos pasar una gran sombra negra. Antilia y yo, solas, pegadas al cristal del compartimiento del vagón, vimos como detrás de las manos que se movían de Andy y Ted, aquella sombra alargada pasaba detrás de tía Cassiopeia. No tenía forma canina para ser un Grim pero tampoco parecía un espíritu para ser una banshee. Decidimos mudamente que ninguna diría nada. No eran cosas que fueran necesarias contar para lograr en la familia un mal presentimiento que a nosotras ya nos asolaba.

Los niños de primero estaban abrazados a sus padres, despidiéndose de ellos cariñosamente, las madres lloraban, y los padres esbozaban orgullosas sonrisas. Lejos había quedado la época, si es que alguna vez la había tenido en dónde mis padres me acompañaban al andén. Normalmente los aurores tenían mucho trabajo, y luego que se había destapado todos los sucesos horrendos que me tenían como protagonista fueron menos todavía los momentos que decidimos intentar ser una familia. Los muchachos y las chicas que eran de años posteriores se gritaban unos a otros saludándose, acercándose, preguntándose sobre las vacaciones. Antilia observaba maravillada el movimiento de la gente, la risa fresca de la juventud, como volaban pequeños pájaros de papel por todo vagón. Se veía que los niños de primer año intentaban agruparse, mientras que los mayores tomaban como gracia molestarlos. James y Sirius tenían un magister en molestia hacia los nuevos, ellos se encargaban puntualmente de hacerles la vida imposible en el tren, luego los dejaban en paz en el castillo, salvo que encontrasen alguno que fuera lo suficientemente corajudo para hacerles frente.

- Así normalmente son los días en el castillo- Antilia levantó sus enormes ojos de zafiro y los clavó en los míos- No pongas esa cara, vamos anímate, aquí tendrás que hablar si quieres que la gente te escuche…

Cassie nos había contado, que desde el día en qué sus padres y Cygnus habían muerto, que Tilia no decía palabra. El sonido que era característico de niñas pequeñas, agudos infernales de quien está creciendo, en la garganta de la niña se habían extinto. No hablaba con nadie ni decía nada a nadie. Solo observaba, solo escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En su silencio estaban todas las lágrimas que no había derramado, por ser fuerte. Había decidido que nadie escucharía su voz. No podíamos tampoco culparla por esa decisión, aunque nos hubiese gustado que no fuera tan extrema.

- ¿Estamos todos?- la voz tronadora de Sirius, ahondó el lugar inesperadamente. Tilia sonrió, Sirius siempre le hacía sonreír, mientras el muchacho tomaba el baúl de la pequeña, yo tuve que cargar con el mío que agradecidamente estaba reducido.

- Por supuesto, no ha quedado nadie abajo del tren. Le dije mientras caminaba con mi baúl en el bolsillo, jugando con él como si fuera una moneda en mi mano.- ¿Consiguieron algún compartimiento más espacioso dónde podamos entrar todos?

- ¡Por supuesto! El último vagón corresponde a los cursos más altos y normalmente se encuentran todos los Gryffindors, así que será muy bueno que estemos todos ahí

Sirius sonreía, con pases de su varita el baúl de Tilia también había quedado reducido, pero quizás como una niña pequeña, se adelantó algunos metros nuestros. No era mucha la distancia en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un tren pero la perdimos de vista entre toda la gente que había alrededor. Caminamos distraídamente, hasta que nos chocamos, contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien a quien no queríamos ver tan temprano en realidad. Severus Snape. Aquellas vacaciones habían hecho estragos en él, estaba todavía más pálido si es que acaso era posible, más delgado y los huesos de sus pómulos sobresalían ferozmente de su rostro. Apenas parecía una gran masa de piel cetrina y huesos. Tenía la mirada un tanto perdida y por debajo de sus ojos relucían grandes bolsas amoratadas. La voz de ultratumba, gruesa se dirigía a unos niños que recién parecían ingresar al colegio, moví rápido la cabeza buscando a Tilia, estaba primera y Snape la miraba con ferocidad.

- Maldita sea, niños nuevos tenían que ser, ¿No tendrían que estar en los compartimientos y no dando vueltas por el tren? ¿Dónde están los prefectos?

- Basta Snape- le dije acercándome lo suficientemente como para que mi presencia se destacase entre todos. Sirius estaba detrás de mí, con la sonrisa socarrona que solamente guardaba para Snape- ¿Por qué no dejas los niños en paz y te largas de aquí? Me parece que tus amigos serpientes andan reclamando a su payaso de juerga, ¿O quizás ya te han echado de su grupo por tu condición? He escuchado que los mestizos no caen bien en Slytherin, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- me dijo con odio rebosante en la mirada- ¿Yo el payaso de juerga? ¿No te has visto en el espejo? Vas día y noche detrás de Los Merodeatontos, sin siquiera conseguir que uno te mire, seguirás siendo por el final de los días, esa niña obesa de cara redonda como pastel que ingresó al colegio, quizás ahora hayas perdido el peso necesario para qué alguien te considere atractiva, alguien que no conozca tus secretos más profundos Spellman

- No estoy de humor para que me trates así Snivellus, y en todo caso, no es a ti a quién tenga que darle explicaciones de mis actos o mi salud siquiera. Está muy lejos de importarme lo que pienses de mí en estos momentos- le dije con la varita fuertemente asida en el bolsillo derecho de mi túnica. ¿Quién se pensaba Severus Snape para decir todas aquellas cosas?  
- Claro que no, Spellman- me dijo, con los ojos abiertos, pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

Había tocado algunos puntos que me molestaban. En ese momento sentía como la sangre me hervía dentro del cuerpo. Quería tener su maltratado cuerpo entre mis manos, retorcerlo hasta el hartazgo, si hasta las maldiciones prohibidas en este momento, ya no parecían tan prohibidas, si no fuese porque Tilia nos estaba observando, si no fuera porque Sirius quería matarlo tan lentamente como yo, si no fuera porque aquel era nuestro último año, le habría asesinado, fríamente.

- ¿Severus?- cómo si ya no hubiésemos sido muchos invitados a la fiesta Narcissa y Regulus se acercaron hasta dónde estábamos. Rápidamente, con un movimiento de mi mano, Antilia quedó detrás de mí, y con Sirius protegiéndola- Agh, Spellman, Sirius

- Siempre un placer verte Cissy- comentó Sirius mientras hacía una reverencia delante de ella, solo para ver cómo se cabreaba

- No sabías que era protector ahora de la gente de primer año- contestó distraídamente Cissy mientras observaba detalladamente a la niña rubia, que tenía los ojos abiertos, llenos de lágrimas pero que no largaba, por orgullo propio, y porque detrás de Sirius sabía que nada podría pasarle. Antes todos muertos, que ella tocada por alguno de las serpientes.

- Ves, hasta el lado de paladín justiciero tengo, que es mucho decir viendo los estragos estúpidos que hace mi familia- Cada una de las palabras fue disfrutada mientras se decía.

Sirius sabía cómo Cissy reaccionaría. La rubia, echando chispas, con rapidez quitó su varita de entre los pliegues de la túnica verde esmeralda que llevaba que voló de su mano antes de poder siquiera pensar algún hechizo. Cassie observaba con la mandíbula desencajada desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No le importaba que no se pudiera hacer magia en los pasillos, o sí a Gryffindor se le iban a descontar puntos. Ella solo quería que Narcissa sufriera, y se alejara de su hermana.

- Cissy, te diré que lo mejor que puedes hacer, en conjunto con tus estúpidos guardianes es volver al nido de serpientes al que perteneces, y aléjate de mi hermana- terminó de hablar con la varita clavada en la espalda de la rubia, mientras le susurraba lentamente al oído. Sirius y yo, no movimos un centímetro nuestros cuerpos, solo colocamos nuestras varitas en posición de defensa mientras apuntábamos a Snape y Regulus

- ¿La niña rubia es tu hermana más pequeña?- Ahora parecía ser que Cissy disfrutaba la situación- Recuérdale que ya no se encuentra en casa de Tía Cassiopeia, así que será mejor que se cuide, porque el castillo tiene amplios corredores, no será cosa, que le suceda algo por ser una niña todavía- La varita de Cassie pareció clavarse más y más en la espalda de la rubia, que hizo una mueca de desagrado

- Tócale un solo pelo de su rubia cabellera y ya sabrás de lo que soy capaz de hacer contra los de tu estirpe, ni siquiera mamá Druella o Bella podrán reconocerte cuando termine contigo.- Ahora sí que parecía doler, porque Cissy varias veces amenazaba con perder el equilibrio de la fuerza contra la que Cassie sostenía la varita. No la hechizaba porque Tilia estaba observando, pero Cissy tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía ser que la estudiaba para no olvidarse de ningún detalle.

- ¿Mi estirpe? ¿No será la tuya también?

- Es tu estirpe, y tu condena, ¿Míos? Solo son la familia de mi difunto padre, nada más…- Si había algo que Cassie tenía muy en claro, era que Los Blacks, solo eran la parte paterna de su familia, y que muy pocos se podían considerar verdaderamente familia, los demás podrían podrirse en el infierno que a ella no le iba a molestar en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Le has preguntado a Alioth si piensa lo mismo?, varias veces oí decirle que se alegraba de formar parte de una de las familias puras con más historia del mundo…- La mueca triunfal se dibujó en la cara de Narcisa, mientras mi cabello se crespaba ante la posibilidad de que Alioth fuese contaminado.

- Pudre la mente de mi hermano, tanto como pudrieron la de Regulus y te aseguro que no llegarás al día de tu casamiento…- Sirius había corrido su varita de Snape y ahora apuntaba a Cissy directamente. Regulus que también estaba presente, pero que parecía un tótem, solo escuchaba como se hablaba de él, en su presencia, haciendo de cuenta que no estaba.

Él no había sido corrompido, desde niño le habían inculcado los valores de la familia. Cómo debía actuar, cómo debía comportarse, que debía decir para agradecer, todo cuánto sabía era gracias a sus padres. Nadie podía decir que le habían convencido para estar en el lado equivocado de la guerra. Malditos muggles, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre que le habían arrebatado a su hermano. Ellos tenían la culpa de que Sirius, hubiera acabado en Gryffindor, en vez de Slytherin. Ellos eran los culpables que a la larga la relación entre sus padres y su hermano mayor se hubiera deteriorado al punto de que Sirius se hubiera ido de casa. Malditos todos ellos. La varita en el interior del bolsillo de Regulus, comenzó a recalentarse del contacto de la piel del muchacho y justo cuando estaba a punto de largar algún tipo de magia espontanea, la observó. El largo cabello rubio que cubría sus rasgos de niñas, su pequeña estatura, pero por sobre todas las cosas, observó los ojos. Ojos grises, como los de él, como los de Sirius. Hielo en sus ojos. La mirada de la niña le atravesó a él, un muchacho cuatro años mayor que ella. Sintió que se estremecía hasta la médula de sus huesos. Aquella era la hermana de Alioth y Cassie, sus primos. Aquella era su prima más pequeña. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Druella, lo había dicho. Habían hablado durante las vacaciones de que la menor de los hijos de Marius ingresaría al castillo, tenía que ser ella. Aun siendo pequeña se notaba que era una Black. Regulus quedó cautivado.

- ¡Cassie!

La voz de Remus inundó todo el pasillo, del cual, aparentemente nadie más había quedado que nosotros. Lily por detrás, con James, movilizaban a todos los demás. No había hechizos, solo amenazas. Nadie comprendería la pica familiar que el mismo James. Pero no podíamos hacer esos escándalos en el pasillo, lo sabíamos. Todo hubiera terminado bien, si al marcharnos cada uno por su lado, Snape no me hubiera provocado.

- Recuerda Spellman, hay alguien que sabe tus más oscuros secretos…- sonrió torcidamente

- ¡Maldito Mortífago! Maldito seas Severus Snape, tú y los monigotes que tienen la serpiente tatuada en el brazo izquierda. Ruega, que nunca tenga que batallar contra ti, porque te aseguro que te asesinaré, ¡Escoria mágico, maldito mestizo con sedes de poder! ¡MORTIFAGO!

- ¡LINA!- James me tomó por la cintura, evitando que hechizara a Severus.

* * *

_Buenas tardes a todos! Espero que estén pasando un gran día. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, gracias por las lecturas, quisiera saber si la historia les complace, si creen que hay algo que debería cambiar, si en algo puedo mejorar (Seguramente, que son muchas cosas para mejorar) y solo con su ayuda voy a poder hacerlo. Tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, así que si todo sale bien, seguiré actualizando puntualmente los capítulos! Espero sus comentarios, y que tengas un excelente día_

_Saludos!_


End file.
